Love Me, You Never Will
by Yukiri-chan
Summary: They’ve been going out for a year now, although she knew all along her best friend is in love with Hiiragizawa sensei too… and her secret admirer appears to be the one she hated most. SyaoranxSakura.EriolxTomoyo.
1. Chapter 1

**--Love Me, You Never Will--**

**Disclaimer – Not owning Card Captor Sakura but the plot is rightfully mine. **

**Summary:** They've been going out for a year now, although she knew all along her best friend is in love with Hiiragizawa-sensei too… and her secret admirer appears to be the one she hated most. SyaoranxSakura.EriolxTomoyo.

**Ratings: **T (13+)

**Genres:** Romance & Drama

**-A/N-**  
For those who love  
student-teacher couple  
then I guarantee they'll like this one.  
Oh, being too blunt there.  
Anyway,  
if this story doesn't suit your taste  
be sure to tell me in reviews too  
(What's the point of doing that?)  
(Beats me.)  
I just really appreciate them.  
Hehe. XD  
ENJOY!

_**YukiRi.**_

----

They showered upon each other, ravishing her fair skin and savoring the faint scent of Cheery Blossom.

"You've used the perfume today, right?"

"Of course I did." She chuckled as she reached to his messy hair, pressing him more against her.

"It's so seductive. I wish you are all to myself."

"Hoe? But I am. Right _here_, right _now_."

"Heh. That's true." Oddly, she saw through his eyes and knew something is bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Concern filled her voice.

"Nah. It's nothing."

"I-Is it because I didn't wear the necklace? I promise I'll wear it tomorrow."

"The perfume is good enough." It was, after all the 1st anniversary gift he gave to her.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it."

RINGGG!

As if on cue, he pushed away from the girl, brushed off the dust on his long-sleeved shirt and adjusted his glasses.

The girl sat up on the floor with unbuttoned shirt and her laced panties on, frowning.

"You're going to be late for class." He reached out a hand.

"I don't feel like going, first period is the good-for-nothing Math." She wailed, ignoring his intention.

"Come on. As a teacher, I'm responsible to make students love study." He went over to pick up her clothing, knowing the stubborn girl won't get up.

"Well, teachers don't go out with a high school student." She defended, sticking out her tongue.

"So you're telling me to stop?" He smirked, offering a hand to her again.

There's a pause. She frowns hard, using all her brain power to think.

She brightens up with an idea to make a come back, saddening as she knew the plan couldn't work out, then she frowns again and at last she throws her hands into the air, giving up.

"Mou! You knew I can't say yes to that!" Finally, she took his hand and he gladly pulls her up.

"Ahaha. I can never get bored seeing those funny faces of yours." Her clothing is handed back to her.

"Meanie!" She fidgeted to get her skirt on along with her socks too.

He smiled and helped her with the zip of the skirt.

"We should really be going now. My class is on 2nd period so it's alright, but I can't imagine how Syaoran is going to punish you for skipping his class."

Holding some flocks of her auburn hair, he tied it in a pony tail with a pink ribbon. He seemed to do it well often.

"What can he possibly do? He's just an old geezer with not a single girlfriend for life."

"That's not nice, Sakura."

"But it's the truth. I confess, he _is_ tall, handsome, rich and all, but he's too narrow-minded. No wonder he don't have a girlfriend all this time." Sakura straightens out her skirt and re-adjusted her shirt.

"Sa Ku Ra" The voice of a certain girl pierces through the run-down door.

"Ack. Not again…" The aforementioned dreaded for the next thing to happen.

The door flunk open, more like broke down, and Sakura felt a heavy weight on her back.

"Sakura-chan! You're late for class again." She clings on her best friend's back.

"H-Hoe? I am?" Sakura acted innocent.

"Daidouji-san, sorry for troubling you."

"Oh, it's alright. Li-sensei just asked me to get Sakura back to class."

"T-To..mo..y.o.." Sakura breathed, suffocating.

"Ah! Gomen." Hands around her neck loosen up, and Tomoyo stood firm behind.

"Should we go now, ladies?" In a very gentleman like manner, he showed the only exit at the rooftop.

"Eriol, you're such a flirt." Sakura commented, walking pass him followed by Tomoyo.

"That's what makes him charming."

With a giggle, Tomoyo skipped down the stairs back to class, blushing slightly.

"Such a sweet girl." The lock clicked and bundle of keys chimed. Sakura pouts.

"Don't compliment a girl in front of me." She held his face towards her.

"She's your best friend, Sakura." He played along, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Still, she's a girl."

"Jealous?"

"A little."

Both with eyes shut, closing in their distance, lips pressed against each others. Unwillingly, Sakura pushes him away.

"Better head off to class now."

"Yea, Syaoran must be really pissed off too."

"Stop mentioning about him." She pouts again, hating the sound of that name.

"Hai Hai." He gently pats her on the head, understandingly.

"Umm… Ja." Emerald orbs glimmer into ravens, filled with anxiety. Her lips were taken again, much gentle than before.

"Ja." He smiled, giving her a soft push on the back.

Taking one last glance, she went to class.

--

RINGGG!

Students came out from their classes, it's break time.

Snickers, giggles, chuckle, whispers, all can be heard along the corridor.

A particular girl is being punished, that's all there is.

"Grr. That stupid old-fashioned idiotic baka sleaze bag can't think of any better ways than _this_!"

Sakura Kinomoto stood infront of her class, buckets with water on both her hands and one balanced on her head.

"That's three baka for today." Tomoyo noted, coming out from the class.

"I can't believe that guy! What a _jerk_, making a girl do this stuff."

"But you're so good at it." She eyed the well-balanced bucket on top.

"As if. I bet _he_ can balance buckets on both his hands and legs."

"Is that so, Kinomoto-san?"

The 'jerk', who Sakura referred to, stepped out of the class behind Tomoyo.

"HOEEE! You scared me!" Sakura startled, failing her balance as she falls forward, buckets dropped to the floor.

"HOEEEEEEEE!!" She shut her eyes, awaiting the impact.

…

Nothing happened. She didn't feel anything. Slowly, she unfurls her eyes.

Auburn hair blinded her view, brilliant brunette orbs glared into hers.

"Li-"

"Bakayaro!"

"H-Hai!?"

"You're not a circus clown! Don't act so tough!"

Fortunately, he caught her in a nick of time. He breathed in relief, she was unharmed. The ruckus caught the attention of everyone, as they turned to the two.

Students from next door joined in, along with their teacher, Hiiragizawa-sensei.

Eriol frozen, disbelieving the sight, he peers at them, hoping for an explanation.

Enveloped in his arms, Sakura looks up to the man who just saved her from a fall, face tinted.

"W-What!? You're the one who _forced_ me to do it!"

"Don't give me excuses."

His grip tightened around her, savoring her rare presence in his arms.

'_Hoe!? What the heck is he talking about!? H-How arrogant can he possibly be!?' _

Her face hardened, as she squint her eyes.

"Sakura!" He couldn't stand it. Pushing through the circle of crowd, he managed to get inside.

"S-Sensei!?" She freed herself from his grip and clutched on her love.

Being rejected, he cursed below his breath bitterly.

"Come, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Hai!" She said gleefully, following close behind him, away from the crowd.

They stared among themselves and gossiped about.

Questions surfaced in the lots,

'Why did Hiiragizawa-sensei call by her name?' 'Why was Li-sensei depressed?'

The chatters didn't stop; it just spread further into mere assumption and exaggeration.

"Here." A hand reached out to him, the only one who seemed to care.

He took her hand with a "thanks" and left, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Tomoyo stood there, clenching her fist, sensing the same fret as her teacher.

----

**-A/N-**  
Well,  
I've gotten the main plot off my shoulder  
What'd you think?  
I tried to make it as interesting as possible.  
Hope it didn't turn out lame…  
(Worries)  
Dakara,  
Review wa onegai shimasu!  
Domo Yorushiku, minna-san!

_**YukiRi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**--Love Me, You Never Will--**

**Disclaimer – Nope. Never. Card Captor Sakura is all to CLAMP. **

**Summary:** They've been going out for a year now, although she knew all along her best friend is in love with Hiiragizawa-sensei too… and her secret admirer appears to be the one she hated most. SyaoranxSakura.EriolxTomoyo.

**Ratings: **T (13+)

**::Special Thanks for keeping watch::  
**dark mirth, EvilDunkin-Sama, sailor-ahiru…

**-A/N-**  
As a reminder to all,  
Their timetable goes according to my school's.  
Since I'm not sure about  
Japanese high school schedule…  
Hehe. XD  
Don't worry,  
there'll be more details in further chappie.  
The first chappie  
is just an intro into their relations. XP  
DOMO!

_**YukiRi.**_

----

Warm summer breeze added to the heat among the crowded students in Tomoeda High, especially when there's a hot topic, spreading fast.

"_Gosh! Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah. That Sakura is a real bitch."_

"_I can't believe her, two timing with both Hiiragizawa-sensei __**and **__Li-sensei!"_

"_Well, if it's that Li-sensei we're talking about, then no one would complain, but if it's Hiiragizawa-sensei, we won't forgive her!"_

"_Someone ought to teach that snob a lesson!"_

Five girls gossiped among themselves, glaring towards a certain girl in the corridor, holding stacks of heavy books in her arms.

'_Geez. Give me a break! There's no way I would go out with Li-sensei. Kill me if I do!'_

Sakura almost puked at that thought, reflecting her strong dislike towards him, after hearing their soft conversation. She steadily balanced all the books, walking pass the group.

One of them smirked evilly, as she shifted her body, bumping on Sakura's shoulder with a snigger and 'oops'.

"HOEEEEEE!!!" Gravity wasn't by her side throughout the whole week, as it seemed.

She has been endlessly tripping and doing face plant, it has become a common activity for her. Girls around would taunt at her and criticizes, none would lend a hand, except one…

"Sakura-chan!"

A familiar voice swept throughout the hallway, a silhouette came running towards the girl on the floor. Her waist-length raven hair with curled ends shimmers vividly, attracting all attentions toward her.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Sakura whined, caressing her bruised forehead, sitting in the middle of the book pile.

"Thank goodness, it doesn't seem serious," Tomoyo kneeled down beside Sakura, observing the bruise and she added, "I just can't imagine my modal having a scar on her fair skin."

Sweat. Sakura eyed her best friend, doubting her real worries that second.

"Of course, your safety comes first." Tomoyo reassured her, putting on an innocent face.

'_That's so fake, Tomoyo-chan.'_ Sarcastic it is.

"This is absurd! Earth to girls, tripping me is not the _only_ way in the act of bullying!"

Sakura throws her hands to the air and wailed, constantly loosing her sane from all her falls. After experiencing the same treatment from the past year, this little prank is nothing, compare to the graduated seniors from before.

"_Hmp. Slut."_

That silent comment made another round of snigger from girls. Both her fists tighten, anger boiling inside, Sakura couldn't hold back any longer.

"Shut-"

"Enough with the foolishness!" Blinked, who just said that?

The voice seemed to have come from her side…

She confirmed it, it _was_ Tomoyo!

"Everyone should've known that it was _all_ a misunderstanding! The whole incident was explained and accepted, there's nothing more to say! If you're a highschooler, then you should act like one! Don't be so immature!"

Tomoyo was enraged too, obviously. Everyone froze in place, setting their gaze on the furious girl who was normally serene, awe struck.

'_Way to go, Tomoyo-chan.'_ Sakura amazed upon seeing her best friend backing her up with much influential.

Not only is she exceedingly rich, remarkably well mannered, enviously gorgeous, compassionate and modest, also being the head of student council made her perfect. Sakura pictured her best friend so.

Truthfully, she wasn't positively in perfection, after the guy she loves dated her best friend, negative personalities flooded in, tainting herself. Tomoyo dreaded ever introducing him to Sakura; it was a _big _mistake. As her consequences, she had to live through hell, seeing them happily together…

--

"Mou! Those girls are egg-heads! Scum!"

It has been hours since she started complaining, but her boyfriend was more interested in his current task.

"How can they possibly see me and Li-sensei as a couple?? Are they blind!?"

She rocked along the slow rhythm, directed by his tongue with every thrust.

"I mean, we're talking about _the _Li Syaoran here! _That _psycho math genius and that evil look on his face when he tortures someone."

An imaginary devil Syaoran pops out, sneering in the dark with the mad-scientist look, thunder blazing at the back. Her attention gradually wanders off into her fantasy…

"Sakura!" The voice of her love instantly drew her back to reality.

"H-Hoe?"

"I know that you're troubled by the rumors, but can you talk later?"

Eriol looked sternly down to the aforementioned, hands on her sides and in position. She blushed, noticing her current situation.

"Iyada, why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"What do you expect me to say? 'Sorry that I wasn't good enough to make you concentrate'?"

There's a pause…

"N-Not that!"

"What's up with that hiatus?"

"Ahh, I was… t-thinking!" She ran out of excuses.

"So you _were_ expecting it."

"No I didn't!" She defended foolishly, pouting. He choked out a giggle and forced down the rest, trying hard to suppress the laughter.

"Meanie!" She would always call him that when he teases her and he finds her reaction somehow amusing in a twisted way… (SM!?)

Lowering down to her, he pressed firmly on her lips, bleaching her thoughts away.

"Let's forget it, for today." He gave up his attempt, resting down beside her.

"HOE!?" Her eyes widen in utter shock, never anticipated those words would come from _him_.

'_Am I hearing things?? He's that kind of guy who can't live through a day without sex, a natural sex obsessed fiend!'_

PIKO!

"Are you thinking badly about me again?" Bingo!

His hand lay on the bruise on her head, yeah, he just gave her a soft hit. Well, it's true that they did it everyday in school…

"A-h-ahaha! What gave you that idea?" She forced on a smile, diverting her eyes away.

"You're not a good liar." Sharp one… She couldn't fool him after all. Turning over to her side, she rested her head on his broad shoulder and looked up to his bothered face.

"Eriol, is something wrong?" There were times like this when she didn't know his trouble or worries, it made her uneasy.

"It's nothing." His typical reply for that question, it wasn't much convincing.

"Come on, tell me."

"It's really nothing." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I-Is it because of Li-sensei?" She continued to press on, giving a stray guess.

It had better luck than she'd imagine, the stunned look on his face answered it.

"Is it?" A hand crept to her waist, pressing her against him as warm breathing tickled her ear lobes.

"Yes." He hissed pleasurably, picking up her sensitive spot.

"Mou! You're teasing me again." Both hands covered up her blush from the overwhelming sensation.

"You're cute when you blush like that."

"I can't believe the school took in that lame excuse you came up with, despite your _true_ nature being so _hentai_."

"But it's the truth that I was saving you from the big bad wolf."

"More like bringing me to one…"

"So you're saying that you'd rather be with Syaoran?"

"No way! I'll commit suicide!"

"How dramatic."

"Oh shuddap." They shared another passionate kiss, a long and lasting one. Slowly parting, his reflection embeds deeply in those emerald orbs.

"Sakura…" He pressed her closer against him, lust for her body warmth. Sakura complied with his desire, snuggling nearer to him. They would talk away to their slumber, like usual.

"Hmm?"

"Don't think of other guys beside me."

"Hoe?"

"You've been talking about Syaoran for long enough."

"It's not that I like him or anything, he just gets on my nerves, _all the time_." She made it clear to her boyfriend for countless time now.

"That shows you're interested in him."

There's always a hidden meaning behind those words, as if he was covering up from the truth… Forget that! He didn't trust her and that's a good enough fact to be angry for.

"Hell! How many time must I say this?!" She was completely awake, agitated to be precise, "I DO NOT! I repeat, DO _NOT_ LIKE LI SYAORAN!"

Those declaring words were her last resort to assure her feelings towards him.

"Still-" Pissed off, he still didn't get it.

"That's enough! If you intend to continue your stubbornness, I don't see a way to change that immediately!"

Her patient was totally off the limit, not a single word can reach into that thick head of his, for the time being. Eriol hung his jaw down, in search for the right word to explain his current sentiment, sadly, there wasn't any.

The truth of a certain person having feelings for her must be kept a secret; he neither wishes to speak of it nor to admit it in any way. Eriol rolled over to the side, facing his back to the upset lass.

'_He… still doesn't trust me…'_

Warm batch of tears welled up, few droplets rolled down her cheeks, damping her pillow. He never intended to hurt her, but eventually did by hiding away the cursed secret.

As concluded, a couple slept in through that chilly night without any caressing warmth, both filled with much insecurity.

--

Clear sound of floors clicking at every step she took up the staircase echoed throughout the deserted hall, as classes were being conducted. She whistled a soft merry tune, eager to see her sensei up on the roof again. Although her best friend is most probably there with him, the thought of Hiiragizawa-sensei made her thrilled.

"Sa-Ku-Ra-!" She called out upon seeing the run-down door, piercing her voice through it. Hopefully to stop whatever they were doing as a precaution. If she were to walk-in while they were making out, it would definitely tear her heart apart.

Tomoyo sprang the door open in haste, and made a jump on the first person spotted. She gambled on placing her luck in the hands of god to stumble on Hiiragizawa-sensei instead of Sakura-chan by any possible chance, but she never once succeeded.

"Sakura-chan! You're late for class again," Needless to say, she expected clinging on her best friend, before passing a glance to the person.

"My, what a startle, how does Sakura put up with this for each morning?"

His side face shone brightly under the sunlight, along with his glasses, dazzlingly illustrated his sweet smile.

"H-Hiiragizawa-sensei!?" She was awe struck at the sight of his good-looking face from an unexpected angle. Has god finally realize her striving pain, and therefore presents a sole blessing for her?

A hand wrapped around her waist, sending her high up to the sky.

"Uwa! P-Put me down! I-I'm heavy!" Her voice cracked, as she blushed with much embarrassment.

"No, you're not. I know someone who's heavier than you," Eriol chuckled at her comment.

"W-Who?" Both her eyes tightly shut, flushing intensely.

"Obviously, it's Sakura!" His voice flowed along the tone of delight with his face smiling in glee. Tomoyo dropped her feeling of embarrassment, sadness took place. He was not for her to take, she knew that, she had to admit that, but why is there still a wavering light of hope in the midst of devastation?

"You can put me down now, Hiiragizawa-sensei."

"Oh, pardon me for my reckless action, Daidouji-san," He's being as formal as usual…

"So where's Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked after confirming her absent in the area.

"She's… umm…"

"Yes?"

"She's not here."

"I can see that," She gave a sweet smile, "where is she, now?"

"In class?"

"I just came from my class," This is getting nowhere…

"Washroom?"

"Not possible, she would've passed by me."

"Umm… then-"

"Do you even have the slightest idea of where she could possibly be?" Having this nice chit-chat is nice for once in a while, but knowing Sakura's location comes as priority. She is, after all, her best friend in heart.

"No…" He faced away, solemnly. The wind ran through his hair, blowing silently pass their shoulders, reflecting misery in his raven orbs. Her heart throbbed, not wanting to see him sober.

"Did something happen?" She asked softly in a caring tone, facing him from the side.

Not moving a muscle, he looked down to the floor, as if repenting from last night. He didn't see Sakura since morning, even after he woke up from bed, she was no where to be found.

Judging from her missing school uniform along with her shoes, he assumed that she had went to school early, but there was no trace of her anywhere around. He thought that he would have the slightest chance of meeting her on the rooftop; much naïve.

"Hiiragizawa-sensei?" Tomoyo pressed on. Still, there's no reply…

"E-Eriol."

The aforementioned jolted his head to the side, reacting to his name.

"You finally gave a respond," Tomoyo faked a smile, covering up for her sadness upon the disappointment seen in his eyes.

'_I'm not the one to call him that name…'_

"Y-You should be heading back to class now," Eriol recollected his composure, as he lead her to the door, more like usher her out…

"Eh? What about Sakura-chan?"

"Tell Syaoran that she's in the infirmary."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. I'll cover up for her."

"What if Li-sensei found out?"

"He won't. Trust me." _Trust_… That's what he lacks towards Sakura. None of this sudden disappearance would have happen if it wasn't for a god-damned trust… He regretted greatly.

They halt by the door frame as Eriol turned to the open space with some artistically colored large cloths hung row by row; the graduation project. His amber eyes shone with disappointment once again, fail to track the shadow of his love.

Upon her sight, she couldn't hold back her eagerness to claim the man in front of her despite her strong friendship with Sakura.

Tomoyo nibbled her lower lips, clutching to the hem of her creased mini-skirt. She had to make her decision between friendships or love… What more can a girl ask for?

"E-Eriol!"

As he reacted by instinct on that second, she got her answer…

Cherry lips fully pressed against his, filled with her passion towards her love; it was decided. She would use any method to win his heart even by the means of betraying her best friend and becoming a hateful woman… This she care less.

All she wished for was to exist in his heart and seen in his eyes… That's all…

----

**-A/N-**  
Ngehehe  
How'd it was?  
It's been quite a looong time since I updated…  
Gomen! .  
I had a PMR test and I was stuck studying…  
HURRAYYYYY! END OF PMR!!!  
YAY!!! YIPPIEEEEEEE!!!!  
(!!Jumps up and down for joy!!)  
You can't imagine how happy I am right now!!  
Muahahhaa xD  
(Going crazy…)  
Thanks for reading guys!  
I really appreciate it!  
Review if you had the time to spare  
Dozo Yoroshiku

_**YukiRi.**_


End file.
